So Close
by Blue sky123
Summary: They were so close to their happily ever after, but fear torn them apart. Now they have a second chance...but will their current situations come between them.


**Summary: **They were so close to their happily ever after, but fear torn them apart. Now they have a second chance...but will their circumstances come between them again.

**Author's Note: **Yeah, I'll admit I'm horrible at summaries. Anywho, I go this idea for a story after watching tons of lifetime movies and also listening to Jon Mclaughlin's song _'So Close' _thus the title of the story. Hope ya like it!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Sailor Moon, but I think you know that.

* * *

Serena sat in her bed and looked outside her window. The snow falling gently down to the grassy earth. Winter, the season she hated, the season she made the first of many mistakes in her life. She sighed as she threw the cotton sheets off her body and jumped out of bed. She heard the bedroom door let out a loud squeak as it open, revealing her husband. He gave her toothy grin and walked over to his nightstand grabbing his cell phone.

"Couldn't forget this." He said, walking over to her and kissing her cheek. Serena gave him a small smile, which he returned with a smirk and then he left. Serena sighed as she looked at her empty room.

_"This is the life I choose. Minimum wage, no children, and a husband I really don't love." _She thought as she walked over to her tiny wooden dresser and picked out some undergarments. She slowly walked to the closet and got her work uniform before she disappeared in her bathroom.

* * *

"Rachel, why are you so fuckin' mad?" Darien asked, dodging his wife's fist.

Rachel glared at him through her fiery hazel eyes. "Because you're a liar. You said you wouldn't defend her, but yet she calls your cell phone scheduling a business date." She said angrily.

Darien looked at his wife exasperated. "Raye, she's a really good client. She's offering half a million dollars for me to take this case."

"We have enough money." Rachel said, calming down.

"Well it wouldn't hurt having more and besides Raye she's offering half a million dollars. Win or lose this case." Darien said.

Raye rolled her eyes dramatically. "And you know why she's offering half a million dollars."

"Because I'm a good lawyer." Darien stated.

Raye scoffed. "No...Because...your so good looking." She said pouting.

Darien smiled, his perfect teeth gleaming. "You think I'm good looking?" He asked, knowing the answer.

Raye smiled at him. "Of course I do...I wouldn't have agreed to marry you if you weren't." She said, running her fingers through his thick ebony hair.

Darien's smile slowly turned into a frown as he thought about her last statement. He knew that his marriage wasn't perfect, but did it rely on looks alone. He pondered the thought before he felt a pair of soft lips on his. He responded to her kiss lightly before he pulled away. He looked down at Raye's pouting lips and smiled. "I have to leave. I can't be late again, the boys are starting to figure out why I'm late every morning." He said.

Raye gave him a warm smile. "Your my husband. It's not like it's forbidden." She said.

"Right." Darien said, giving her a butterfly kiss on the lips.

"That wasn't a kiss!" Raye exclaimed, putting her hand on his neck and kissing him roughly. He kissed her back with equal aggression as he put his arms around her waist.

"That's...better..." She said through kisses. She licked his bottom lip lightly silently asking permission. He granted it by opening his mouth. She thrust her tongue into his mouth, while she tangled her hands through his hair. He shed is coat off and walked with Raye to their massive bed, he aggressively threw her on the satin sheets making Raye squeak. He started to unbuckle his belt before he heard a small knock on his door. He groaned as he walked over to the door and answered it.

"Hi daddy." said a small voice. He looked down and saw his daughter's hazel eyes looking up at him. He smiled at her and picked her up. "Hey sweetie, what are you doing up so early?" Darien asked.

"I heard you and mom fighting again. I just wanted to make sure everything is okay." She said softly.

"Melody, what goes on between your mother and I doesn't concern you. We're okay darling I promise." Darien said, giving her a slight hug before putting her down.

"I just wanted to make sure you weren't gonna get a divorce like Bobby's parents." The little girl said.

"A divorce? Sweetheart, your father and I will never get a divorce." Raye reassured her. Melody gave her mom a small smile and walked towards the door.

"Hey Melody." Raye called after her. Melody turned around and looked at her mother.

"Close the door once you leave." She said smiling. Melody obeyed her mother softly closed the door. Once Raye heard the soft click she pounced up on Darien.

* * *

"Hello sir, I'm Serena I'll be your waitress for this evening. What would you like to order tonight?" Serena asked giving a warm smile.

"Umm...what's good here?" The young man asked, he looked slightly confused as his brown eyes concentrated on the menu. Serena's eyes glanced over to the small teenage girl across from him, her eyes never leaving his face.

_"Teenage love. Oh, how I miss those days."_ Serena thought to herself.

"Umm...Ms. Serena...I think I'll have the sirloin steak and she'll have the filet mignon." He said, before clasping his hands with his date. Serena looked at the couple her eyes filling with tears as her thoughts filled with her first love.

"Okay...I'll...umm...go." Serena stammered as she walked over to the kitchen. Pain shooting from her feet every step she took. Her friend looked at her through her green eyes slowly examining her friend.

"How you holding up, Serena." Her friend asked, giving her a smile.

Serena sighed. "If it wasn't for Seiya, I wouldn't be doing this."

"Is he making you do this? Is he the reason you've been working your ass off?!" Her friend exclaimed.

"Lita calm down, I'm working so hard because I want to buy him an expensive watch for Christmas." Serena said.

"Oh...you swear that's the only reason?" Lita asked.

"Yes it is, contrary to what you believe Seiya is a very good guy. We're just not doing to good financially." Serena stated, handing her the order sheet.

"Do you want to stay back here and I'll go out there and collect the orders." Lita asked, concern in her voice.

"No I only got one more table to go. I can get this." Serena said as she walked out of the kitchen and down to the small table in the back. She got out her notepad and pen as she got closer to the table.

With a sigh she recited her greeting and looked up from her notepad. Her light blue eyes grew larger as she saw her ex-boyfriend. She swallowed a lump in her throat as she saw him smiling up at her.

"Serena! It's been forever since we last talk." He exclaimed, getting up from his chair and throwing his arms around her. It took Serena a while to register what he was doing, but once she wrapped her arms around him she closed her eyes and embraced the moment. She squeezed him tightly, making sure there was minimum space between them. They stood there in a tight embrace for long period of time before Serena broke apart from him. She gave him a weak smile and looked down to the gleaming piece of jewelry on his finger.

"Wow...Darien, you're married?" She asked, as she choked on the last word.

Darien looked down and managed to put on a small smile. "Yeah six years...what about you?"

Serena held up her hand that had the small diamond ring on it. "Yeah, going on five years."

Darien kept staring at the tiny ring on her finger. "That's great..." He trailed off.

"I think I should take your order now. I mean...people are starting to stare." Serena said, looking around.

"Right...I think we'll start off with drinks. I'll have red wine, what about you Beryl?" He asked looking the auburn hair that sat across from him.

"I'd like red wine too." She said simply.

Serena gave Darien and Beryl a small smile. "Right, I'll be right out with your drinks." Serena said, walking away from the table.

"Where do you know her from?" Beryl asked with a sneer.

"I use to date her." Darien said with a smile on his face.

Beryl scoffed. "You dated the help. I thought you had better taste."

Darien glared at Beryl. "I do have great taste. Serena is top notch."

Beryl gave a small chuckle. "Yeah that's why she's a waitress, and she doesn't look..."

"Watch what you say next, because it might determine if I still work for you." Darien growled.

"Are you threatening me? I'm paying you! I can say anything I want about that mousy woman." Beryl said, a smile of satisfactory on her face.

"You know...Raye was right, we have enough money. I don't think I want to defend you anymore Ms. Gilbert. Your welcome to leave if you like." Darien said, glaring at the woman.

Beryl let out a loud huff, before she walked away. Her hips swaying at a fast pace.

* * *

Serena entered her small house, her eyes red and puffy. She had been crying all the way home. She left the restaurant shortly after running into Darien. She didn't want to talk to him or his wife, who looked oddly familiar. All she wanted to do was go to sleep and forget about him, everything he was, and everything they were. Tears started to accumulate in her red eyes again.

"Serena!" She heard Seiya's voice exclaim from upstairs.

Serena gained back her composure fighting back the tears that were threatening to come down. "Yeah, babe. It's me!" She yelled back up at him. She walked up the creaky stairs and walked into her bedroom, closing the door after her.

"Hey...what's wrong? You look like shit." Seiya asked.

Serena gave him a soft glare. "Umm...thanks. My allergies are acting up." She said, shedding he coat and scarf and putting them on the nearby dresser.

"Oh." Seiya said simply.

"How was your day?" Serena asked, taking off her shoes.

"Great, went to work, practice with the band, went to poker night." He said, the last part coming out as a mere whisper.

"Seiya...how much did we lose?" Serena asked, taking off her shirt and skirt then slipping on her pink gown.

"One hundred and ninety- two dollars." Seiya said quietly, looking down at his feet.

"One hundred and ninety-two dollars!" Serena exclaimed. "Seiya we got bills to pay." She said exasperated.

"I know...but the band got a gig this weekend. A paying gig!" Seiya said excitedly.

Serena lifted a blonde eyebrow. "The band?"

"Yeah...the band that my brothers and I..."

"I know who the band consist of...It's just...wow! Where is the gig?" Serena said getting excited.

"Well a family Yaten works for had trouble finding cheap entertainment for their Christmas Eve party. So Yaten offered our services and they approved." Seiya said, with a grand smile.

Serena smiled at her husband. "I'm happy for you and the boys. Who's the family?"

"The Sh...the Shields." He stammered.

"The Shields?" Serena repeated. Her eyes tearing up at the mention of his last name.

"Yeah...you think you'll be able to come?" Seiya asked, ignoring her teary eyes.

"No." Serena said quickly.

"What? Come on babe, this is our first gig in like five years."

"I know, but I have work that day." Serena lied.

"On Christmas Eve?"

"Yeah...we're short on staff and plus I get a bonus. I'll get back that one hundred and ninety- two dollars in no time."

Seiya looked at her sheepishly before looking down. "Sorry about that."

Serena smiled and walked over to her husband. "It's alright." She said, running her finger through his jet-black hair.

Seiya instantly looked up and gave her a wicked smile. "You know what time it is..."

"No Seiya, not tonight. I'm not in the mood."

"Are you ever in the mood?"

"Nope."

"Well looks like I will have to persuade you."

"You can try but I assure you, you won't get anything from me."

"We'll see." And with that he went down and kissed Serena.

* * *

Darien laid in his bed, staring at the ceiling. Shadows of trees danced upon his wall. He looked out his window and saw the snow gracefully fall down. Winter. The season that he should I have took her with him, no matter what she said. The season where he could have married her. The season where he could have been with her forever.

"Why am I so stupid." He said silently, as he watched his wife stir in the bed.

He replayed the evening in his head. Him looking at her, her blue eyes looking at him with shock, the long embrace, her tiny wedding ring...

_"I could have gave her a better ring than that." _Darien thought to himself before his thoughts wondered to how he waited for her to show up again...and she didn't.

_"Just like the day I left. I can't even get in contact with her."_

He sighed as is wife turned again in her sleep, her raven hair glistening in the moonlight. Darien slowly snaked his arm around her and put his head above her shoulder. She moved uncomfortably under him. "Darien...you know I don't like cuddling, and why are you stupid?" Raye whined, removing his arm from her body.

_"Serena would love to cuddle...I got to find her." _Darien thought as he got out of his bed.

"Where are you going?" Raye asked, he voice muffled through a pillow.

"I'll be back." He replied walking out his bedroom door. He walked down the dim-lit hallway his eye catching a hint of a shadow cascading downstairs.

"Who's there." He called out. He saw a voluptuous, older Spanish woman walk back up the stairs.

"Ramona...what are you still doing here? It's one o' clock in the morning." He asked. The woman looked down at his attire and looked away embarrassed. "Oh sorry for the...umm...lack of clothing. I just didn't think you still be here." He said, slightly embarrassed.

Ramona gave a cheery laugh. "Don't be ashamed, this is your house. I just stayed longer to decorate a few things for the party coming up. Why are you up?" She asked.

"I have some last minute inviting I have to do." Darien said.

"At one o' clock in the morning?" She asked, raising a dark eyebrow.

"Yeah...she lives in England." Darien lied.

"Why would she come all the way from England to come to some party?" Ramona asked, her eyebrow going up.

"It's not just some party. It's my party." Darien said.

"She must be special for you to call her this late." She said, smiling.

"Yeah...she is." Darien said, a small smile gracing his face.

"Is...it...that Serena girl you talked about?" Ramona asked, curiosity etched in her face.

"Yes..." Darien said.

"Do you think that's a good idea?"

"Stop prying Ramona." Darien said coldly, walking past her and down the spiral staircase. He sighed as he made it down the steps and made to the tiny foyer. He continued to walk until he reached large oak door. He slowly opened it and then closed it shut. His office, just like the office at his work. Large bookcases containing books of law, justice, ...medicine. He walked over to his polished wooden desk and picked up the black cordless phone.

* * *

**Author Notes: **I'm not good at make out scenes. Sorry! I'll work on that.


End file.
